The Voice That Never Reached
by Torn laces
Summary: OC-based, mostly. A girl has moved to the Shiganshina District of Wall Maria, From the Karanese district due to her father's businesses. But at one day of the year 845, things she had never seen, heard, or spoken to her comes in...and she cannot make it across, no matter how intense her feelings are.
1. That Day

_Bang bang bang._

That's how she's greeted every morning of her life. Huge, destroying knocks on her oak wood door.

Not such a good thing to hear.

Groaning, she rolls over to the right side of her bed, snuffling her head under a pillow, hoping it will block out the sound.

No such luck.

Frustrated, she stretches out from her bed and unlocks her door to greet the waiting, only to find that it's not a welcoming face.

"Azaria! Haven't I always told you to NOT lock your doors? There isn't anyone else under this roof except for your family! There isn't a NEED for these doors to be shut!"

She shrugged slightly, staring into her mother's maddened citrus green eyes. It has always been a tendency, and need for her to lock doors. Made her feel comfortable.

"Just come down for breakfast. Your father's waiting." And with that she turned to leave.

She took a good sniff in the air for identification. Chicken porridge with broccoli and carrot. Just the same as any Sunday morning in the Friedens. She let out a little puff of sigh escape from her mouth, and soon followed her mother's steps down to the kitchen.

On the large round table were, as expected, three helpings of the Sunday Meal, and a man with thick sandy hair and honey yellow eyes. He smiled at the girl tiptoeing his way and pulled out a chair for her.

"Good morning, my little sunshine! How're you feeling today?" He asked with his usual deep, melodic voice, ruffling her hair as she settled down on the tall chair.

If only she could reply to him.

She picked up her spoon and fork and shaped a cross, before showing it to her father's I'm-expecting-an-answer face. Which didn't really surprise him.

"Oh, Azzie, I'm pretty sure your mom wants you to have hot porridges than cold ones at the morning. Don't be cross at her. Right, Eliza dear?" He said with a small chuckle as he turned to the woman.

"Well, Nickolas, I guess you'll do a better job of waking our dear daughter up from now on with all the sweet talk going on." She replied, trying to keep a cold voice, but never managed to stifle her laugh. Admist all that, she quietly sat at the table, gazing at her reflection on the little mirror her mother always hung on the wall next to the sink.

Azaria Frieden had the dark straight hair from her mother that used to go all the way down to her hips, until she accidentally had them clogged on a sticky hairbrush and had to cut them halfway through, which currently draped about an inch or two lower from her shoulders. She inherited her father's golden eyes, which had a thin glint of her mother's fresh green ones every now and then, making her parents comment on how extraordinarily beautiful it looked. But of course, she knew it was just to cheer her up after a boy told her that it looked like his grandmother's moldy cheese. She grew out of that complex though. 11 was certainly an age enough to settle your minds on other things.

"Well, let's stop all this fuss. The porridge is going to cool. You two eat first, I'll hang up the laundry and help myself later." Eliza spoke, interrupting the thought about moldy cheeses going on in the girl's head.

Without a word she lifted her wooden spoon up with the little bite marks on it she made when she was a kid, and stabbed it in the porridge, fishing out parts of the green broccoli drenched in the sloppy rice.

She just stared. Don't get her wrong. She loved broccolis, although other kids found it disgusting. But something just kept telling her, that today was a day that nobody within Wall Maria, Shiganshina district-even the ones that just moved in 2 years ago, like her-would never, ever forget.

And it wasn't because of porridges, locked doors, or angry moms.

**I know, everyone hates stories with OCs in them. I mean, com on. Why bother reading a fic about a character that never even existed in the official thing? Even I never like OC stories.**

**But I'm just doing it. I have NO FRIGGIN' IDEA what to write about but I just WANT TO WRITE SOMETHING ABOUT Shingeki No Kyojin.**

**So, well, here you have it.**

**Just hoping that I won't get any kicks and shots from all you people until the next chapter.**

**(P.S. My writing style might have changed a bit, maybe it's because I didn't write so much recently. If you don't like it, I'll try changing it.)**


	2. Humanity Remembered

Azaria slowly peeked around the corners of the streets of Shiganshina District. Her eyes carefully scanned every inch of the place.

_No sign of them. Good._

She was about to burst out her sigh of relief when a hand sat on her shoulder. A thin, grubby hand, with bits of scars in the parts of the fingers.

"Hey, long time no see huh?" The voice had a low, malicious tone to it. She didn't have to turn around to identify the speaker.

It was that local bully and his gang.

Again.

…_dammit._

"I'm pretty sure you got a heck of an allowance from your little mommy and daddy," the tallest guy spoke mockingly. "Wouldn't mind if it were to be donated to some poor street kids, right?"

She was wondering if these guys actually _stalked_ her all the time-how did they know what she had been doing? She was keeping away from them as much as possible.

_Actually, I would mind. Actually I'd rather feed it to a turkey at the night before thanksgiving than give it to you,_ she thought. If only those words were to actually come out from her throat. She remembered what her friend back at Karanese had told her years ago.

"_okay, with that..uh…thing of yours going on in your throat, I'm pretty sure one day you're going to end up being surrounded by a bunch of whackos or something. They might insult you really horrible, or worse, give you more than just a few bruises and nosebleed. So if you really wish to survive in this world, there's only one way, like this. Follow me!"_

So she did.

One of the boys-who seemed to be the leader of the gang-were sent hurtling to the stoned floor like a bowling ball from a large _thud_ in his stomach. He rolled a few feet away, coughing in pain. Azaria took her chance, and sprinted away as fast as her legs could carry her. "Get her!" she heard the victim scream, both in wrath and pain. "GET her!" A short, thin brown haired boy raced to obey the orders.

Her rumpled hair scattered in the wind as she ran from the chaser. She wasn't exactly a good runner, but she had a stamina longer than average.

Left turn to the corner.

Duck under a wooden cart.

Jump over a stray cat.

Right turn.

Right turn again.

After a while, catching her breath, she turned back to see if the chase was still on. The boy was overworked-his hair, face and back was drenched in sweat, steam rose from his mouth, and he was sprawled all over the grass, as they were in the middle of crossing a plain. Not in such a good shape herself, she staggered away to the direction of her usual hangout-the florist's shop.

_I hate this usual routine._ She thought.

On her way, she saw the gang(with the brown-haired boy missing), now with it's captain fully recovered, cornering a little blond boy with blue eyes. She recalled the boy as Armin Arlert. Without intention, she overheard their argument.

"Y…you know I'm telling the truth…that's why…you got no choice but to hit me without even bothering with an actual answer. T-That's right! You're effectively conceding my point, right?" The blond stated nervously.

"C-Clam it, you smart ass!" The bully was about to ram his opponent's head against the wall once again when they suddenly heard a shriek.

"Oi! What do you think you're doing!?" They all turned around to notice a chocolate-haired boy with green eyes, rushing at the scene.

"Isn't that Eren?"

"This time around, he's out for blood, that little bastard!" The gang was about to charge up on him until they saw a black haired girl with a red scarf trailing behind her. Their face froze.

"H…he's got Mikasa with him! We're screwed!" At the sight of her they tore away as if their clothes were on fire.

_Who is she? Why are they so afraid of her?_ Azaria slanted her head sideways a little, puzzled. Even if it's been 2 years since she moved she never happened to see her. Neither was the Eren boy familiar to her as well. She shrugged. She didn't really mind at the moment anyway. Although, on the way to the florist, she kept wondering if the red scarf was the thing that scared them away.

"Oh! It's you again, Azaria! Good morning!" Sophie, the florist, who was a tall lady with plait silver hair trailing down her back, turned to greet the little girl while tending her roses, as usual. The black-haired bowed and smiled a little hello to the woman. Just as she always did, Sophie prepared her scissors, ribbons and all the things she would need.

Azaria liked arranging flowers ever since she moved in here. It relaxed her body and mind when she would gaze at her bouquet when it was finished. She picked up a rose and started working.

"Excuse me~! Sophie, are you he-ouch!" A loud thump echoed in the shop as a short, plump woman rushed in, before slipping on a tulip stem that the girl accidentally dropped, sending her crashing down on the floor. "What in the world is this? Young lady, you should know better to be tidy!" The bad-tempered female picked up the stem as if it were a caterpillar, shoved it at Azaria's face and slammed it down on the table. She stomped past the girl, murmuring something that Sophie couldn't hear.

But Azaria heard it loud and clear.

"_It's blessing to my ears that you aren't capable of speaking."_

The black-haired girl rose from her chair, knocking it down to the floor with a bang. She shot a vicious glare at the fat woman, grinding her teeth. The Friedens had never been in good terms with her, but this was the last straw. She'd said that a hundred million times before, and the young girl held for long enough until now.

_I'm going to kill you, _Azaria screamed in her head. _I swear, I'll slam a flower pot right down at your god damn-_

CRASH.

The whole shop was shaken by something that seemed like a gigantic earthquake. Flower pots and vases smashed down to the floor from cupboards and shelves, leaving trails of mud and water in their wake. Flowers spread on the ground were stabbed by pieces of the fragile containers. In a summary, the whole shop plunged into chaos. And, much to Azaria's amazement, a pot of dandelions plunged downwards, hit the ungrateful woman's head, causing her to lose consciousness.

"…what…HOW-!" Sophie stood at a loss of words, staring at her devastated shop. And as if she were mad, she rushed out of the shop, and ran to the central area of the village. Bewildered, Azaria mindlessly followed her out.

Everyone seemed to have the same idea of gathering at the midpoint of the area. They were screaming and shouting to each other about what has happened. Among them, Azaria's ear caught a familiar voice she had heard for the second time that day.

"Armin, what on god's green earth is..!?" the trio from the incident earlier-Eren, Mikasa, and Armin, as she recalled-were emerging from one of the streets nearby. The blonde boy, Armin, shot out first, looking around.

Then, suddenly, his eyes seemed to fix on something.

It was not just Armin. Azaria quickly took a look around, and everyone was staring at something, even Sophie.

"He…hello…can you see something?! What is it?" Eren's face emerged from the corner as Azaria soon followed everyone's eyes to see what they were looking at.

She stiffened.

A gasp was heard from Eren behind her.

It was…

A hand.

A red, steaming hand was gripping the very south edge of Wall Maria, sending very small, but visible cracks spreading throughout the thing.

"N…no way…."A quivering voice was heard from the silence.

"T…that wall is….50 meters!"

Something round was staring to bulge out from behind the barricade.

"I…It's…one of…"Eren stammered.

_It's one of them…._Azaria continued it in her thoughts, deep in shock. Then, they resonated.

"A titan."

_A titan…._

**Aaaaaaaaand there you go, another chapter! **

**I'm just overwhelmed by the fact that it's over 1000 words. Heck, I couldn't even write 500 words when I had to write an essay for history.**

**So in case you forgot or I haven't told you, Azaria lives in the exact timeline where Eren did. And I'm planning to add an OC of my friend as well. AND this is sort of mostly focused on my OC, not Eren. So..**

**Yeah.**

**I won't write anything like "R&R!" or "Review if you like!" because, well, if you WANT to do it, do it. If you don't you don't really need to.**


End file.
